Harry's Vegas Vacation
by Autistic Writer
Summary: Harry earned a lot of money while partying in Vegas. However, the morning after and Lupin is not to be found. Instead, Harry finds out that he has slept with three women. Two of the girls are Superheroes and One of them is a Supervillain. Will Harry piece together his memories to find out a situation to his problem?


**Hello Everyone and welcome to Harry's Vegas Vacation: DC. This challenge was made by Blood Brandy. This person requested a Harry Potter/DC crossover where Harry goes to Vegas and gets hitched by a DC character. I decided to up the ante a little bit. So, I hope you guys will enjoy this story.**

 _Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Harry Potter and I don't own the rights to the DC characters. DC characters are owned by DC Comics. Harry Potter and its characters are owned by J.K. Rowlings._

Chapter 1: Morning After

Out of all the strange places Harry has traveled in his life, the city of Las Vegas made it to the top of the list. Harry really didn't want to go to such a strange muggle place, but Sirius put that Vegas ticket in his will for Harry to obtain. He felt he should honor his godfather's memory by going to Vegas. Who knows, this Vegas might actually be a fun place.

Harry took Lupin with him as his body guard, plus Lupin had been to the place once before. Lupin told Harry that Sirius, James, himself and Peter went to Vegas to celebrate Jame's marriage to Lily. Lily wasn't exactly okay with the idea of the four men traveling to Vegas due to her jealousy. So, she sent Serverus with them. In the span of three days, the wizards got kicked out of six night clubs, four bars, Serverus ended up getting put into a box for four hours, Lupin and Sirius spent most of the money in the casinos, and James got scolded by Lily for drunk dialing her. Harry was shocked that all of those events took place.

Once they got to Vegas, Harry and Lupin got two rooms. Lupin understood Harry's space and wanted to provide him with his own room. Once they got settled in, the first night in Vegas was hitting the casinos. Lupin gave Harry a bit of money to hopefully win some money. Since he was older and wiser, Lupin wasn't going to make the same mistakes. He watched over Harry hoping he wouldn't be tempted to lose their money. Once the temptation settled in, Lupin told Harry he would return to the room.

Lupin had waited three hours until Harry came back. Unlike Lupin, Harry managed to win some money. When the older man saw how much Harry won, Lupin was in disbelief. Harry had won five times the money they had started with. Lupin wasn't sure what they were going to do with all that money. Harry suggested they use some of it to celebrate for the second night.

* * *

It was during the second night that Harry doesn't remember at all. He only remembered that he and Lupin walked into the bar to celebrate their winnings.

Harry tried to lift himself wondering what exactly happened that night. Once the sheets escape his body, he saw that he wasn't exactly wearing Pajamas under the sheets. In fact, he wasn't wearing anything at all. Something that was very different from the usual way he slept. He scanned around the room searching for his clothes. Harry managed to find his clothes on the floor near his bed. He had tried to retrieve them, but his bathroom door opened. Steam was escape as a female silhouette was making itself known to Harry.

Harry got a good look at the female walking out of his bathroom. He saw the short blonde haired woman was washing her hair with the second towel while another towel was tightly wrapped across her chest. The towel looked similar to a dress, but he had hoped the woman wouldn't bend over to pick up something, otherwise Harry would feel very embarrassed.

Harry saw the young woman opening her eyes to get a better view of her surroundings and saw Harry as well. A shade of red entered her cheeks seeing a shirtless Harry on the bed and screamed. "AAAAAHHHH, what are you doing in my hotel room?"

"Your room? This is my room." Harry exclaimed as he knew this room was his since most of his stuff was lying around.

"This is not your room. I would know if this was…" The blond haired girl looked around before noticing she wasn't exactly in her room like she said she was.

Before the two could continue the argument, From Harry's left side, a young girl rose from the sheets. She had short dark hair. Her hair was a bit shorter than the blond's. The blond haired girl blinked her eyes three times as she recognized the girl. "Raven?"

"Powergirl? What are you doing here? What am I doing here?" Raven said trying to register where exactly she was. Once she saw the shirtless male, she quickly leaped out of the bed. She grabbed her cloak, which was hanging on a hook on the wall for some reason. She quickly shields her body from Harry's eyes, not wanting the mortal to get a good look at her body.

Powergirl flew to Raven, "Raven, what is going on?"

"That's what I want to know too?" Raven said looking over at Harry, thinking he might have something to do with their predictiment.

"What's with all this racket? I was sleeping so soundly with our…" Arising from the right side of Harry's bed was a raven haired woman. Unlike the others, she wasn't ashamed of showing off her body. She purred right up seeing that Harry was awake. "Hello handsome, how are you doing?"

"CHESHIRE?!" both Raven and Powergirl recognized the criminal sleeping next to the guy they just met.

"Yeah, Yeah, that's my name." The villain told the two as she stretched her body out trying to wake up.

Harry wasn't sure what to think about this development. _Three women? What exactly happened last night?_

Cheshire looked at Harry and smiled. "You're so cute when you are deep in thought like that."

Power Girl glared. "Cheshire, you tell us what is going on?"

"What? You and miss moody butt don't remember?" Cheshire smirked. The silence clued Cheshire into the lack of knowledge the two had about last night. Cheshire couldn't help but laugh at them.

"Cheshire, enough games and tell us what is going on." Raven glared as the red eyes focused on the assassin.

"Well, I will tell you both after me and our husband have taken our shower. It might get a bit loud." Cheshire said taking Harry into the bathroom with her. She pinned Harry to the wall as she covered his mouth. He saw that he was wearing a wedding band on his finger.

"Look, I would love to explain all the details, but we have to get going." Cheshire told him as she turns on the water in the tub. She snuck over to the window and tried to open it. The villain frowned upon seeing it was only halfway opened. "Curse theses hotels and their faulty windows. Help me out over here?"

Harry gulped as he wonders how he got roped into this situation.

Raven and Power Girl, meanwhile, were trying to understand what Cheshire told them. "Husband?"

The two suddenly looked at their fingers seeing similar looking wedding bands on their fingers. They figured this must have been Cheshire's doing.

"I can't believe we got married, and to the same guy no less." Power Girl was trying to process what exactly is going on.

"Yeah, there has to be a reason for this other than the fact that…." Raven said before realizing that Cheshire went into the bathroom. "Oh no,"

Raven flew over to the bathroom door and opened it with her magic. Just as she predicted, Raven saw Cheshire trying to escape out the bathroom window with Harry.

Raven growled and shouted "Azarath Metrion Zinthos"

Cheshire tried to make her daring escape with her husband, but Raven's magic pulled her and Harry back into the bathroom. Cheshire tried to escape, but Raven wouldn't let her. "The reason I was here was because I heard you were in town, giving me the opportunity to capture you."

"Well, kind of ruined your plans since you and I are both married to the same guy. How will that look on you?"

Raven hesitated a little bit. This distraction gave Cheshire the perfect change to throw something at the hero, only to be foiled by Power Girl. Cheshire groaned. "Can't you be anywhere but here?"

"Not really" Cheshire smirked see that she was no longer stuck. She grabbed Harry's arm and threw him at Power Girl. The two collided with one another as Raven and Cheshire were the only ones left standing. Raven quickly regained her composure and pinned Cheshire to the wall.

Harry and Power Girl stood up once the chaos was over. Cheshire smirked looking over at them. "Well, Well, Well, I see something else has woken up."

Once Power Girl realized what Cheshire meant, she immediately backed off from Harry. Power Girl shook her head and stared at Cheshire. "Okay, I want to know what is going on, Cheshire. You and your lackey are going to answer for this."

Harry saw that he was in danger. He didn't know what was going on exactly, but he felt that he should calm the situation before it gets worst. He looked around and finally saw his wand was on the ground. He took it in his hand and looked at the girls, who were now looking right at him.

Before anything of them had time to react, Harry shouted. "Immobulus,"

His wand spit out a blue light which shined on Power Girl, Raven and Cheshire. Raven's magic shut off as all three women were frozen temporarily. Harry looked at all three of them knowing they were really acting foolish. He didn't know why they were there. He didn't know why he was in this situation, but he figured that some explained needed to be said. He would have to be the one to calm things down.

"Alright, here is what is going to happen. All of us are going to go out of this bathroom, find our clothes and we are going to talk about this situation that we are in. I want as much explanation as the rest of you guys. So, let's be civil about this and talk about it."

The three girls were shocked that their husband wasn't as human as they thought he was. They could tell he was really frustrated and was like them. Harry used his magic to find their clothes. Harry started to put on his clothes and saw the three women silently putting on their attire. Power Girl was still glaring at Cheshire. Cheshire sat down on the chair while Raven sat in the corner watching her.

Harry pointed his wand at Cheshire, "Since you seemed to be the only one who was somber at the time, maybe you can tell us what is going on?"

"Sure, I guess I can explain to you guys what exactly happened last night. But, I need to make sure that you three understand the situation we find ourselves in." Cheshire pointed at their rings.

Harry looked at the three girls. The only thing he knew about these three was their names, the fact that they were in the hotel that night, and the fact that he was married to all three of these women.

He just wondered where Lupin was, because Harry now found himself in a tight spot.

* * *

 **Well, things certainly got interesting real quick.**

 **Tell me what you think of this story thus far.**

 **Until then, See you later.**


End file.
